


Art for Choices by unilocular

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by..., NCIS Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story Choices written by unilocular for the 2019 NCIS Big Bang.





	Art for Choices by unilocular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080696) by [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/pseuds/unilocular). 

> I am a fan of unilocular’s Gen stories. unilocular is great at portraying the NCIS characters. Their new story “Choices” is no exception. I recommend it without hesitation. I wish you to be as entertained as I was while reading it. 
> 
> Many thanks to Jacie for running this challenge. You are awesome! 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

[Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080696/chapters/50152496) written by unilocular

Summary :

With an absent Gibbs and a serial killer on the loose, Tim McGee’s hands are more than full. When a lead ties their case to France, Tony DiNozzo returns to help out. 


End file.
